Believe
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Super short one-shot: Haru’s philosophy on beauty and brightness.


**Title:** Believe  
**Author:** Celeste  
**Rating:** PG for slight, _slight_ Shonen-ai   
**Feedback:** keviesprincess@netscape.net (flames welcome because they're funny)  
**Pairing:** Haru/Yuki (sort of?)   
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, I'm not that creative. *sulk*   
**Summary:** Super short one-shot: Haru's philosophy on beauty and brightness.   
**Dedication:** This one's for Mel, and the wonderful Aya/Ken fluff that she wrote for me. I completely adored it. And while I realize this is a palty offering in exchange, it's the best I could come up with. :P   
**A/N:** Yeah, so I basically was exchanging improv with Mel and Prism in AIM chat and this is what I came up with on the spur of the moment. *sweatdrop* This is what happens when I don't think things out before I write them! Wait a minute…I never think things out before I write them. Well, I suppose that explains a lot, doesn't it? *sigh* Apologies in advance for blatant OOCness and pointlessness, but those of you who've read my past works probably expect that stuff from me anyway. *cough* Assuming of course, people who've read my past works actually are masochistic enough to come back for more…Er, right. So, completely unbeta'd and posted on a whim. Um...Enjoy?  
**Distribution:** Ask and you'll probably get it. 

~~~~~~~

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Yuki looked up at Haru's seemingly random statement. "That? It was just…" he trailed off when he saw his cousin's eyes, a dreamy, far-off quality to them as he stared lazily at one of the dandelions that sprouted in the grass around them. Oh. 

Apparently the younger boy hadn't been referring to the poem that Yuki was attempting to help him deconstruct. 

Slightly annoyed at the ox's lack of concentration, the older Sohma frowned minimally and smoothed out the page of text in front of him, as if the gesture itself would bring order back into their tutorial and he could move on to the next stanza as planned. 

"Haru…" he attempted to steal the cow's eyes with his voice, soft and slightly reprimanding. "You have a test on this after lunch, you should…"

"It's just so beautiful," Haru responded placidly, reaching out to touch the bloom gently with his finger. "The flowers are."

Yuki sighed. "That's not… Haru, it's just a weed." 

Haru blinked slightly, eyes narrowing on the little yellow flower in front of him. "Still…" he continued after a moment's deep thought. "Still, I think that it's beautiful. It makes everything seem brighter. We should appreciate it for trying so hard." 

Yuki's frown turned perplexed. "Trying so hard at what?"

"At being beautiful. It must know it's a weed, I think. But look at the color. It's trying to be beautiful so we will look at it and think it's beautiful." 

The mouse sighed, and wondered between whether Haru's mind was as easily misled as his physical form or if his younger cousin had suddenly become a philosopher in his own strange way. "Haru, the poem…"

"Just a little longer," Haru asked, softly, still regarding the dandelion carefully. "It would be a waste, don't you think? If we didn't admire it for just a little while… it would be a waste." 

"I don't understand," Yuki interjected, shaking his head. "It's just a weed. They're all over the school if you know where to look." He gestured at it with the tip of his pencil. "They're everywhere, if you know where to look. And you have a test…"

"It tries so hard. It would be a waste if we just ignored it," Haru persisted lazily. 

Yuki looked at the younger boy, lounging languidly in the grass like he lived there, the vermillion blades almost brushing his nose as he intently admired the little weed he'd found flourishing there amongst the stalks. 

"It's a weed, Haru," Yuki repeated sensibly. "Even if you think it's so beautiful, it's just sapping the strength of the other plants around it. It drowns them out." 

Haru, for a moment, turned his attention from the dandelion and brushed his palm over the grass beside it. "I don't think so," he offered thoughtfully. "I think it makes the grass…brighter."

Yuki listened skeptically. "Brighter?"

"The flower tries to be beautiful and it's bright, it's bright and beautiful and then it makes the grass seem greener too, don't you think?"

The older Sohma sighed and surrendered, shutting the poetry book and setting it in the grass beside him. "It's taking things from the grass that the grass needs to live, Haru. It's a parasite."

"I think it'll be okay. They're both alive, together, aren't they? They make each other more beautiful than if there was either one or the other and not both." 

"If you're so interested in flowers, we could go to the botanical gardens and see real ones, one of these days," Yuki offered, unintentionally focusing his own gaze on the weed that had captured Haru's fancy. "I'm sure there are ones far better looking there." 

"Do you think so?" the ox questioned dreamily. 

"People wouldn't pay to see them if they weren't, I suppose," Yuki responded softly as the two of them sat together in the shade, staring at the dandelion and the grass and the way the weed stood out in stark relief against the green of the blades around it though it was unintentionally hurting them. 

"I think it's not the same," Haru sighed, blinking to turn and look up at the mouse with sweet, lazy eyes. "I don't think it's the same when those flowers don't have to try as hard to be beautiful." 

Yuki looked back, deep into the gentle cow-eyes and sighed pleasantly at the appealing innocence of Haru's naive beliefs. 

There was purity in such simplicity, warmth that sang of the striking kindness that lay in the younger boy's heart.

It made Yuki want to believe too.

Haru made him want to believe wholeheartedly that the little weed was beautiful because it tried so hard to be as such, that it was bright and wonderful and made everything around it just as bright and beautiful. Just because.

Just because it tried, despite what it truly was.

Haru made Yuki want to believe too. 

But…

… no matter how bright, how beautiful…

… and no matter how hard it tried…

… it was still just a weed. 

And…

…Haru still had a test after lunch on poetry they had only just begun to delve into. He had a test that Yuki had promised to help him study for, because he wanted to help the other boy, wanted to do his best to help Haru thrive. 

"Haru…"

"Just a little longer…"

The mouse made to protest again, more strict this time in regaining the ox's attention…

…but looking into Haru's eyes, those sweet, lazy eyes…

…Yuki wanted to believe too. 

Maybe for just a little while longer.

"It would be a waste, don't you think, Yuki? If we didn't admire it for just a little while… it would be a waste. Just a little longer…"

"Okay. Just a little while longer then." 

**END**


End file.
